


Mornin', baby

by Mamlaka



Series: Soft lover boys [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Archie Andrews, Boys In Love, Cute, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, M/M, Morning Sex, Other, Polyamory, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamlaka/pseuds/Mamlaka
Summary: Cute boys bein cute and smashing in the mornin.





	Mornin', baby

Soft, orangish-yellow light filters in through the dingy and dusty blinds in FP and Jug's trailer.  _Both_ of Jughead's boyfriends had stayed over, much to FP's chagrin.(Of course, FP is just as accepting as any non-asshole father should be, but that sure as hell did not mean he was okay with his son fucking his partners in his house.) 

So as Jughead begins to blink the sleep from his eyes, he smiles softly to himself. His father would definitely kill him if he found out about his 'operation-get-my-boyfriends-to-fuck-me-at-seven-in-the-morning' but FP was at the Whyte Wyrm. So how could he find out?

He pushed himself farther back into Sweet Pea's chest, hoping the pressure on his groin would wake him up. Big, strong, hands tighten around Jug's hips. Since he's got one's attention, he turns his attention to Archie, who's still blissfully unaware of Jughead's master plan. 

"Whatcha doin' there, huh, baby boy?" Sweets hums in Jug's ear. "Plannin' on gettin' a lil' nasty with us before your dad comes back?" 

Jughead nods softly, biting his lip. Sweets knew just what do to and say to get him going, and he especially liked to use it on him when Jughead did stuff like... well, trying to seduce his boyfriend's into early morning sexcapades.

"Well, you best get our lover boy up and runnin' so you can get on with it then, right?" The hands on Jug's hips tighten even more.

He frees himself from Sweet Pea's hold, then rolls himself onto Archie's lap. He grinds himself down, hands securely placed on the red head's chest. "Archie," he mumbles. Archie grunts, but doesn't wake up.

Jughead pushes down again, and this time Archie's eyes flutter open. "Juggie? What the hell-"

Sweet Pea cuts the red head off. "Listen, Red. Juggie here is offerin' us a deal we can't refuse. He wants to give us a special little early mornin' treat. You in? Or do I get to enjoy our baby boy myself?"

Of course, Sweet Pea knew how to play Archie, too, not just Jughead. So it's not surprising when Archie let's out what only can be described as a growl, and flips him and Jug so he's on top. Sweet Pea just smirks.

Jughead blinks up at Archie. "Hi there," 

"Juggie, baby. Is this really what you want? Now? Here?" Archie asks, always the good hearted boy next door that he is.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I wouldn't be doing this is I wasn't," 

"C'mon, Red. You heard the man. Give 'em what he wants." Sweets grins, rubbing small circles on the skin of Archie's back.

"What, you're not going to help me make our precious little boy feel good?" Archie smirks back.

"'Course I am, Red."

"Alright, then let's get on with it, shall we?"

Before Jughead could say anything, Archie has him right back on his lap, Sweet Pea securely behind him, pressing soft kisses to the base of Jug's neck. Archie begins working Jug's well, actually, _his_ shirt, up his torso, where Sweets took over ridding Jug of his shirt.

 Just as smoothly, they get Jughead out of his boxers, then strip themselves of their clothes. Then they go right back to their assigned spots. The quiet little whimpers Jughead makes fills the air of the trailer, and both Sweet Pea and Archie smile into Jughead's skin. 

"How should we go about it, huh Sweets?" Archie asks, thumbs pressing into the sharp bone of Jug's hips, getting him to arch back into Sweet Pea.

"I think, maybe, we should both take him," he smirks at Archie over Jughead's pale shoulder. "At the same time." 

Both Archie and Jughead moan at the thought. They'd only done it once before, and all three of them had gotten off way faster than they ever had before. But they hadn't done it since, because when they had, Fred Andrews had waltzed into Archie's room right in the middle of them finishing up.

But they're alone, no FP, no Fred, and no Fangs. (Fangs had decided to walk in on them while Jug and Sweet Pea were playing with Archie and Fangs couldn't even look at them for a week after.) It was the perfect opportunity.

"Then shouldn't you be getting him ready?" 

"You know,  _he_ is sitting right here?" Which in turn sets both his boyfriends into a fit of laughter. 

"Sorry, baby boy." Sweet Pea hums into Jug's shoulder, slipping two fingers into him.

 Jughead lets out a strangled moan. His nails leave little crescent shaped indents on Archie's chest. "Arch, Sweets,"

"What, Beautiful?" 

Jug just whines, and of course, both his boyfriends comply, and before Jughead knows it he's settled on Archie's cock. He shivers and closes his eyes, taking in the feeling. It's not like it Jug's first time taking Archie, but with him, and Sweet Pea, it's like the first time every time. Sweet Pea is murmuring soft praises into his ear.

Archie decides on a slow, but deep, rhythm. Doesn't purposely seek out Jug's prostate like he normally would, instead taking his time so Sweet Pea can join him in Jughead's tight, sweet warmth. Sweets seems to be perfectly content on his activities; whispering praises to Jug and his hands exploring the planes of Jughead Jones.

 With a small nod from Archie, and with the sweet little whimpers Jughead's making, Sweet Pea slips a finger alongside Archie's cock. Jughead doesn't say anything, but he tenses, just the smallest bit; just enough that if you hadn't seen every inch of Jughead's pale little body, you wouldn't see it. But, of course, both Sweet Pea and Archie had, so they both spot it, and both run reassuring hands up and down Jug's torso.

"I'm okay, god. And you guys feel the need to call me sensitive?" Jug snaps, but the dopey grin on his face gives away how pleased he really is.

"Alright than, Sweets, give him what he wants," Archie grins.

Sweet Pea slips another finger alongside the first, and begins working them in and out, following Archie's pattern. "I thought I would take my time with him,"

"Well I don't want you to take your time with me I want you to hurry up and fuck me, and if you don't I'll send you two back to your assigned houses and I'll do it myself!"

Archie grins, and Sweet Pea shakes his head fondly. "Alright, baby boy. But don't blame me when you start whining that it hurts,"

"Sweet Pea I swear to God if you say one more-" Jughead's cut off when Sweet Pea slowly presses into him, groaning huskily.

Once Sweets settles, he presses his forehead into the crook of Jug's neck, letting out soft pants. "Shit I forgot how good this was," 

"Fuck, Sweets," Archie groans, head falling backwards into the pillows. "Juggie, baby. You alright?" 

Jughead nods a little, fingers digging farther into Archie's chest so hard it starts to bleed. "Close. 'm close." Jug moans.

With that, Archie and Sweet Pea pick up the pace, alternating thrusts. Archie watches as he and Sweets slip in and out of Jug, the sight practically hypnotizing him. His hands tighten on Jughead's hips, before he loosen them and drag them down to his thighs, barely skimming his cock. 

Sweet Pea however, focuses on Jughead's upper body. Working a hickey onto the pretty freckled skin of Jughead's shoulder; another on his jawline. Nipping at his ear every so often, and runs his hands over Jug's nipples, grinning when the shorter boy would arch back into him.

 Jughead comes first, back arched and eyes squeezed shut. Archie next, and Sweets only seconds after, groaning and burying his face in Jug's soft hair. Archie let's out a breathless laugh, wrapping an arm around Jughead as he flopped down against Archie's chest.

Sweet Pea smiles down at them, before carefully pulling out of Jug and getting up to get a rag to clean them up. When he returns though, both of his boyfriends are asleep, Jughead wrapped around Archie. He carefully cleans them up, grinning a little when Jughead's eyes flutter open.

"Come to bed, Sweets," he makes grabby hands up at Sweet Pea, who now cannot stop grinning.

"I will, baby boy. Just need to clean you both up." He presses a small kiss to Jughead's hand, then goes back into the bathroom to toss the rag in the laundry basket, then heads back to join his boyfriends in the bed.

~•~

When FP returns from the Whyte Wyrm, he's greeted by the view of his son, the Andrews boy, and Sweet Pea, all packed into their small bed, naked as the day they we're born.

"What the fuck?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I jus started watching Riverdale and I'm pretty sure Cole Sprouse is the cutest human in the world. Well him and Tom Holland are tied but you get the point.


End file.
